


Пробная версия

by Fatenstein



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, спойлеры к Superior Iron Man #3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenstein/pseuds/Fatenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После временного возвращения зрения с помощью пробной версии Экстремис Мэтт первым делом приходит к Карателю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробная версия

– Какого хера, Мёрдок? – устало пробормотал Фрэнк, заметив примостившуюся на пыльном подоконнике знакомую фигуру в красном. Возможно, стоило пальнуть в паршивца из вовремя вытащенного из-под подушки револьвера, ну да черт с ним, обойдется и без таких приветствий. – Какого чёрта тебе здесь надо? – спрашивать, как Мёрдок его нашел было бесполезно.

Отвечать Мёрдок явно не спешил: спрыгнул с подоконника, прошелся до центра комнаты, оглядываясь, и только когда Фрэнк пошевелился, собираясь подняться с дивана, заговорил.

– Ты видел, что творится в городе?

– Видел. У меня зрение всяко получше некоторых, – Фрэнк запихнул револьвер обратно под подушку и сел, спустив ноги с дивана. Мёрдок в ответ на подколку даже не поморщился, а вместо этого стащил зачем-то с головы капюшон и нацепил на нос привычные зеркальные очки, уставившись на Фрэнка бликующими алыми стеклами. Несмотря на расцветавший на скуле синяк, выглядел он значительно лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу – не таким усталым, и как будто помолодевшим. Последняя мысль Фрэнку категорически не понравилась. – Не говори, только, что и ты на себе эту дрянь опробовал.

– Фрэнк, хоть ты-то понимаешь, что Старк опасен и его надо остановить? – спросил Мёрдок, делая пару шагов к дивану. Взгляд он уже отвел, переключившись, видимо, на изучение обстановки, но даже это небольшое чудо не компенсировало его премерзкую привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

– Понимаю. Есть предложения? – Фрэнк поднялся с дивана, плечом отодвинув Мёрдока с пути, и направился на кухню. Паршивец молча проследовал по пятам. Вот привязался ведь. – Мёрдок, либо говори уже, либо проваливай.

Кухня в этой дыре была небольшой – метра три на два максимум. Впрочем, Фрэнку хватало, а гостей водить он и не собирался. Хотя некоторые гости вполне могли заявиться без приглашений…

– Мы должны ему помешать, – твердо проговорил прислонившийся к косяку Мёрдок за секунду до того, как засвистел чайник на плите. Не прошло и часа, как говорится.

– Какие еще «мы»? Святоша, у тебя совсем кукушку отшибло? – Фрэнк плеснул в кружку с кофе кипятка и устроился на единственном стуле. – Только не говори мне, что пришел просить помощи в устранении Старка.

Мёрдок уставился на стену и неодобрительно поджал губы. Фрэнк против воли ухмыльнулся – ну ни дать, ни взять оскорбленная невинность.

– Мы должны ему помешать, – упрямо повторил Мёрдок.

Фрэнк почти допил кофе (безвкусная, дешевая бурда, но и такая сойдет), отставил чашку к раковине и перевел взгляд на часы. Девять утра, мать вашу… Еще раньше этот придурок прийти не мог? С другой стороны, раньше придет – раньше отвалит. В любом случае, Фрэнк с ним тут до вечера сидеть не нанимался.

– Мёрдок, – судя по тому, как тот вскинул голову в ответ на свое имя, слух вместе с мозгами ему еще не отшибло. – Ты ведь не за тем пришел, чтобы одолжить у меня пушку и вынести этому самоуверенному ублюдку мозги. Так какого черта тебе тут надо? – Ответа не последовало. Фрэнк начал терять терпение. – Спрашиваю в последний раз. Зачем. Ты. Пришел.

– Мне нужно было тебя увидеть, – Мёрдок снял свои раздражающие очки, потер переносицу, а когда открыл глаза, взгляд его был абсолютно сфокусированным. Оп-па. Неожиданный поворот.

С минуту оба молчали. Фрэнк слышал, как в соседней комнате со скрипом тикают старые настенные часы, оставшиеся от прошлых владельцев; как орет на мужа соседка сверху; как скребется за половицей какая-то живность. Чертов святоша так и не отвел взгляда от его лица – запоминал что ли?

– Насмотрелся? – Фрэнк криво усмехнулся. – Вали. Ищи идиота, который с тобой пойдет Старка уговаривать, в другом месте.

Полторы минуты на то, чтобы распихать по карманам все необходимое. Еще секунд двадцать чтобы накинуть пальто. Мёрдок так и остался стоять там же, где и был.

– Выход сам найдешь, – бросил Фрэнк, закрывая дверь. За спиной у него что-то громыхнуло, разбиваясь. Возможно, та самая чашка с недопитым кофе. И чего только хотел? Черт его разберет, этого Мёрдока…

***

Вернулся Фрэнк уже к вечеру, когда со всеми насущными делами было покончено. Можно было, конечно, сменить убежище, залечь в каком-нибудь подвале на другом конце города, но стоили ли тараканы Мёрдока таких усилий?

У дома было спокойно, только на крыше, рядом с водосточной трубой залегла странная, чуть более объемная, чем обычно, тень. Фрэнк хмыкнул себе под нос – упорный, ничего не скажешь – и, не заходя в квартиру, направился сразу наверх.

– Дай догадаюсь, с моей крыши город лучше видно? – спросил он, устраиваюсь по другую сторону трубы, сбоку от Мёрдока, прямо на горячем бетоне.

– Фрэнк, не надо так, – глухо попросил тот.

«А как надо?» – хотел поинтересоваться Фрэнк, но вместо этого задал другой вопрос.

– Сколько еще осталось?

Скрипнула кожа – Мёрдок пожал плечами, продолжив смотреть куда-то вдаль.

– Не знаю, Старк не говорил. До утра, наверное.

Сутки. У этого придурка был целый день, чтобы использовать «подарок» по назначению, а не торчать под палящим солнцем на забытой богом и чертом окраине. Мёрдока хотелось ударить. Встряхнуть. Вбить в дурную рыжую голову хоть каплю здравого смысла. Чтобы ушел, убрался отсюда и не смел больше тратить драгоценное время на ту ерунду, которая творилась между ними. Чтобы не смел думать, будто быстрые, жесткие перепихи, когда вместо крови в жилах бурлил адреналин, хоть что-то да значили.

Вздернутый за шкирку Мёрдок не сопротивлялся. Только смотрел, не мигая голубыми, безумно яркими, в кои-то веке зрячими глазами. Не моргнул даже, когда его неслабо приложили затылком о кирпичную кладку трубы, а занесенный было кулак ударился в сантиметрах пяти от виска. Черт, черт, черт, – запоздало подумал Фрэнк.– Да катись оно все пропадом.

Губы у Мэтта были сухие, искусанные, и на вкус явственно отдавали медью. Когда Фрэнк отстранился, переводя дыхание, по подбородку у того уже скатывались капли крови.

Как ни странно, это отрезвляло. Фрэнк шагнул назад, развернулся к Мэтту спиной и направился к лестнице, уверенный – тот пойдет следом. В квартиру они зашли одновременно.

***

Молчание затянулось: Фрэнк беседовать не стремился, а Мэтт без слов сосредоточенно впитывал происходящее – как будто старался запомнить все и сразу, вплоть до малейшей черточки, малейшего движения.

Голос Мэтт подал лишь однажды, когда Фрэнк привычно попытался повернуть его спиной к себе.

– Не так, – попросил он.

– Как знаешь.

Чувствовать на себе немигающий взгляд было непривычно. Фрэнк не мог отделаться от впечатления, будто сейчас, стоя лицом к лицу, они переходили рубеж от ничего не обязывающего сброса адреналина к чему-то качественно иному. Впрочем, Мэтт наверняка, воспринимал это еще острее. В итоге, Фрэнк и сам бы не смог сказать, что именно довело его до черты – само действо или та круговерть эмоций, которая читалась у Мэтта в глазах…

Глазах, которые в их следующую встречу уже снова были скрыты за алыми стеклами очков.


End file.
